


【EC】一个家

by embers_333



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embers_333/pseuds/embers_333
Summary: *旧文存档。紧接《黑凤凰》结尾，千字超短小甜饼。“从前你给我一个家，现在我给你一个家。”
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 7





	【EC】一个家

01.

“等等，”查尔斯弯下腰拨开轮椅前的半截木头，“这就是你要给我的那个家？”

“从某种程度上来说，是的，”艾瑞克面不改色地挥挥手移开挡路的废铜烂铁，“不过它还需要一些基本的建设。”

“这个家……”查尔斯谨慎地选择着形容词，“很抽象。”

“这也意味着它很容易变成你想象中的样子。”艾瑞克依然神色自若。

查尔斯用他揉在一起的五官完美地表达出了自己复杂的内心：“啊，听着，艾瑞克……”

“好了。”变种人王国的缔造者、伟大的万磁王先生挥动手臂，面前金属架构层层移开，木质墙壁上银光闪烁，钢铁铸就的字符赫然出现在二人眼前。

THANK YOU CHARLES. 墙壁上写。

“天啊……”

“很久以前弄的。”艾瑞克欲盖弥彰地解释道。

时光交错，岁月更迭。

02.

“不行，我还是觉得太羞耻了。”查尔斯不知道第多少次看着墙上的那行字愤怒抗议。

“我觉得挺好。”万磁王毫不客气地表达了对自己作品的满意之情。

“不，不好，”查尔斯转过轮椅，表情纠结地指着身后的字说道，“这就像我已经死了，而你在进行深切的哀悼。”

“如果有那么一天，我会的，”艾瑞克把大衣挂在衣架上，转过头看着查尔斯，“但是永远不会有那么一天。”

03.

孩子们来这里看过他们。变种人庄园很大，一群小崽子在草坪上撒野，叽叽喳喳叫得像一群被拔了毛的鸡。查尔斯坐在轮椅上，和汉克他们聊着一些家常。他问起孩子们的功课和现在的状态，而孩子们询问他现在的生活。

他当然很满意。这里的生活闲适有趣，十分平淡，如果可以，他真希望自己能就在这里度过余生。要是真让他说自己有什么不满意的，那大概就是他们的房子里——不，房子里什么都没有，你不能进去看，约翰，想都别想。什么？桃丽丝你已经进去了？哦天啊我忘记了你可以穿过墙壁——不，没有，里面什么都没有，不要说——

所以为什么是“Thank you Charles？”童音稚嫩。

表达感激。刚刚修理好屋顶的艾瑞克走过来对小女孩说。

04.

不，艾瑞克，我还是忍不了。查尔斯一如既往地说。快把它们弄下来吧。

嗯。艾瑞克一如既往地充耳不闻。

我这次是认真的，艾瑞克，我不想对你用——

好了，别闹了。艾瑞克走进厨房，一只手磕了个鸡蛋，一只手操纵着平底锅。

都几十年了。

05.

我觉得这里很好。查尔斯停下轮椅，指着脚下的土地说。

确实很好，能晒太阳。艾瑞克也坐下来。

阳光漫上皱纹，光阴流转。

回去就跟他们说，以后把咱俩埋在这里。

艾瑞克点头。我前几天把那些字从墙上卸了下来，连着后面的木板一起卸的。到时候跟着咱俩一起埋了。

哪些字？

——Thank you Charles.艾瑞克笑。

查尔斯也笑。

Thank you Erik.

FIN.


End file.
